Un couple indestructible !
by Colline
Summary: En couple depuis quatre ans : des envies naissent chez l'un et l'autre les rejette. Ce couple pourratil survivre à tout ce qui les attend ? ...


Cela faisait à présent près de quatre ans que Trowa était marié au petit blondinet. Sur ces années, les deux dernières avaient été une source de stress quasi quotidien pour le français. En effet il s'attendait à tout instant à une demande de la part de son chéri concernant l'adoption éventuelle d'un enfant. Cependant les jours avaient passé, les semaines puis les mois qui s'étaient enfin transformés en deux ans de plus de vie commune. Trowa se demandait si son petit Quatre avait enfin abandonné l'idée qu'ils aient un jour un enfant, cette pensée rassurait le jeune homme. En effet le beau brun avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à se laisser passer la bague au doigt alors avoir un enfant était pour lui quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à imaginer, même s'il aimait Quatre plus que tout. En fait il se voyait très mal dans le rôle d'un père, ne sachant pas ce que c'est, puisqu'il avait grandi sans famille. Par contre il imaginait très bien le rôle que Quatre tiendrait auprès de cet enfant, celui d'une « mère » poule complètement gaga. Ce serait plutôt amusant à voir, se dit Trowa, mais il raya aussitôt cette remarque de son esprit de peur d'être pris au piège comme son mari. Non, le jeune homme ne voulait pas d'enfant et il ne cèderait pas aux demandes de Quatre. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'en occuper, ni les moyens d'ailleurs. Trowa n'avait pas fini ses études de médecine, le peu d'économies qu'il avait, avaient disparus dans les frais de son mariage. Quant à Quatre, sa famille avait fait faillite il y a une dizaine d'année et à présent elle croulait sous les dettes, le blondinet avait dû alors reprendre ses études et il venait de sortir d'un grand conservatoire avec devant lui un avenir prometteur en temps que violoniste. Cependant les débuts du jeune homme étaient difficiles et le peu de revenu qu'il avait, disparaissait dans le frais de nourriture, d'eau, de gaz, d'électricité et bien sûr du loyer. En se rappelant de tout cela Trowa se dit que Quatre avait peut être réalisé qu'un enfant serait plus une charge supplémentaire pour eux qu'autre chose. Peut être même que le blondinet était enfin devenu raisonnable. Cette pensée redonna espoir au jeune homme.

- Trowa, je suis rentré, annonça une voix dans l'entrée.

- Bon retour chéri, répondit le beau brun en allant l'embrasser.

Le blondinet en voyant son mari arriver se jeta à son cou en embrassant chaque parcelle de son visage. Trowa le laissa faire un moment puis il le repoussa gentiment.

- Bonne journée ? demanda prudemment l'étudiant.

- Comme d'habitude…, répondit le blondinet avant de se diriger tout droit vers la cuisine.

Trowa savait très bien ce que voulait dire ce « comme d'habitude » : Quatre n'avait pas décrocher de contrat, la soirée allait être peu joyeuse et le beau brun allait devoir tout faire pour remonter le moral de son chéri.

- Trowa !!! cria le blondinet du fond de sa cuisine.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de le rejoindre, sans savoir pourquoi le violoniste semblait si énervé.

- Oui ?

Quatre était debout près d'un frigo désespérément vide, il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Tu n'as pas fais les courses !!! Ça fait une semaine que je te le demande !! Franchement tu exagères ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?! Hein !!!!

- Chéri, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié, avec la fac et le petit boulot que je me suis enfin trouvé… Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…je suis désolé… bégaya Trowa honteux et apeuré devant l'expression du visage de Quatre.

Le blondinet, malgré les excuses de son époux, explosa.

- Tu as oublié ?! Tu veux plutôt dire que je n'étais pas là pour te le rappeler ! C'est fou ça ! Je pars dix jours et cet appart devient n'importe quoi ! Tu sais quoi ?! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça !! Si ça continue, tu payeras tout et tout seul avec le salaire minable que tu as grâce à ton « petit boulot » !!!!

Sur ses mots il sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Trowa était complètement perdu : jamais il ne s'était disputé avec son blondinet. Cette première dispute avait été si soudaine et si violente que le jeune homme s'était retrouvé désarmé face à la situation de crise qu'il traversait. De plus Quatre avait toujours été un garçon doux et gentil. Il était calme et posé de nature c'est pourquoi l'attitude de ce soir avait complètement déboussolé Trowa.

Le jeune homme resta d'ailleurs un long moment assit sur le carrelage de la cuisine à réfléchir sur la réaction de son mari.

Trowa attendit le retour du blondinet mais en vain, à cinq heures du matin il n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie. L'étudiant bien qu'épuisé par la nuit de veille et la faim qui le tiraillait, resta devant la porte d'entrée jusqu'à l'heure de son départ pour la fac. C'est sans énergie et avec le moral à zéro qu'il alla en cours.

La journée passa avec une lenteur accablante. Trowa suivait de son mieux les cours, soucieux de son avenir, mais son esprit n'était présent que le strict minimum du temps. En effet, il s'inquiétait pour Quatre et il avait peur de ne pas le revoir. Il évita ses amis toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs questions, il mangea donc seul et après les cours, il fut le premier à sortir. Il rentra le plus vite qu'il le pu, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire renverser ou de faire tomber quelqu'un. Enfin il arriva chez lui et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis rentré !

Trowa tendit l'oreille mais personne ne lui répondit. Mais où était Quatre ?! Le jeune homme fit le tour de l'appartement mais celui-ci était désespérément vide. Ce qui, d'un côté, arrangeait Trowa qui venait de se rappeler qu'il avait encore oublié de faire les courses ! Trop tard pour ce soir … Il se sentait vraiment misérable. Quatre partit, le jeune homme avait du mal à tout gérer tout seul.

Mais peut être que Quatre avait appelé ! Trowa vérifia la messagerie : « vous avez trois nouveaux messages… », « Premier message, reçu hier à 19h00 » : « Quatre, c'est Rebecca, il faut que tu reviennes ! Je t'expliquerai. », « Bip »… Rebecca ?! Ah oui ! La sœur aînée de Quatre…

Bon, message suivant : « deuxième message, reçut aujourd'hui à 14h : monsieur Winner, c'est monsieur Smith, je vous appelle pour vous annoncer que vous êtes retenu pour une dernière sélection en temps que violoniste d'une grande star. Rappelez moi », « bip … », « troisième message, reçut aujourd'hui à 16h : Dorothée rappelle moi !!! » « Bip… » .

Trowa donna un violent coup de poing sur le répondeur dont il brisa l'écran. Comme la veille, le jeune homme préféra surveiller l'entrée que d'aller se reposer. Il passa donc de nouveau une nuit blanche et le matin il repartit pour les cours encore plus démoralisé et fatigué.

A la fin de la journée il dû se rendre au bar dans lequel il avait trouvé du travail mais son patron le libéra plus tôt, le trouvant pas assez efficace. Trowa rentra donc et comme il le craignait, Quatre n'était toujours pas revenu. Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à désespérer. Cependant une nouvelle fois il s'installa dans l'entrée à l'affût du moindre bruit de clé dans la serrure. Mais encore une fois se fût en vain.

Le matin, Trowa n'ayant pas cours le mercredi, décida de ne pas perdre sa journée. Il nettoya à fond la cuisine puis aux alentours de dix heures, il partit faire les courses pour remplir de nouveau, comme il se doit, les placards et le frigo. Une fois qu'ils furent plain, il pu se consacrer au reste de l'appartement qu'il nettoya de fond en comble. Cela lui prit toute la journée et le soir, il se prépara un léger repas malgré son appétit d'ogre. Enfin, complètement exténué, il s'écroula sur le lit conjugal.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même manière, sans la moindre nouvelle de Quatre. Trowa avait même appelé la famille du blondinet mais personne ne répondait.

Après sept jours sans son conjoint, le jeune homme se sentait terriblement vide, seul et délaissé. Le dimanche soir Trowa réalisa que la semaine qui commencerait le lendemain, marquait sept nouveaux jours de solitude.

Le lundi matin, le jeune homme décida de ne pas se rendre à la fac ce jour là. Il passa donc toute la matinée à somnoler dans son lit. Puis à midi, il se prépara un léger déjeuner, pour finir la journée, affalé sur le canapé dans lequel il s'endormit.

- Trowa ! Tu n'as pas honte ?! Cria une voix qui semblait lointaine. Sécher ainsi les cours !

- Hnn…, répondit le jeune homme en se cachant la tête sous un oreiller.

Le coussin lui fut arraché et fit un vol plané à travers le salon pour finir à l'entrée du balcon.

- Regarde ! Tu ne fais que des bêtises quand je ne suis pas là ! Reprit la voix.

Trowa sursauta. Etait-ce possible ?! Serait-ce Quatre ?! Quatre, enfin de retour ?! Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête du canapé pour l'y replonger immédiatement.

- Allez petit frère !! Lèves toi ! Je n'accepterai pas que tu rates une deuxième journée à la fac ! lui annonça-t-elle sévèrement.

- Laisse moi Catherine !! Grogna l'étudiant.

La jeune femme ne tenant pas compte de la réflexion de son frère, le poussa et le fit donc tomber du canapé.

- Mais laisse moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Ni toi, ni personne ! Rentre chez toi ! Cria Trowa énervé.

- Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état ! rétorqua sa sœur.

- Je vais très bien, merci ! Maintenant tu t'en vas ! lui ordonna le jeune homme en la poussant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Bon, bon ça va. J'ai compris ! Je m'en vais ! Mais promets moi de retourner en cours dès ce matin !

- Ok, ok, j'irai…. Au revoir !

Le jeune homme claqua la porte, s'habilla et se rendit à la fac comme il l'avait promis, malgré sa réticence.

Cela faisait au moins deux semaines que l'étudiant n'avait pas de nouvelle de son époux. Chaque jour il rentrait de la fac, faisait rapidement ses devoirs, révisait brièvement ses cours, mangeait un repas léger et enfin il se postait comme toujours devant la porte d'entrée et s'y endormait.

Pendant un de ses cours d'histoire de la médecine, Trowa repensa à la morosité de sa vie depuis que Quatre était parti. Tout lui semblait si fade et si terne sans la présence de son époux. Cependant son absence avait accentué et confirmé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ; et Trowa aurait tout fait pour revoir le blondinet. C'est dans cet état qu'il regagna son appartement.

- Tadaima… (Je suis rentré) (ただいま)

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille mais encore une fois personne ne répondit. Il se demanda alors s'il reverrait un jour l'homme de sa vie. Il alla ranger son sac à dos dans leur chambre et s'affala dans le canapé du salon dans lequel il s'endormit en à peine cinq minutes.

Trowa se réveilla seulement le lendemain matin. C'était le premier samedi du mois d'octobre. La pluie battait violement contre les vitres du salon, c'est ce qui avait sortit le français de son sommeil. Il se leva avec difficulté, ses membres encore engourdis, s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche et observa le ciel gris foncé qui surplombait la ville de Tokyo. Il n'avait pas autant plu depuis l'année dernière, cette météo rendait Trowa encore plus mélancolique.

- Je suis rentré !!! s'exclama une voix derrière le jeune homme.

- Bonjour Catherine, marmonna l'étudiant.

Ce qui lui servait de sœur lui enserra la tailla et se colla à lui.

- Catherine ! Tu es trempée !!! Va te sécher à la salle de bain au lieu de me mouiller mes vêtements !! cria Trowa.

- Pas la peine…, je m'en vais ! répliqua sa sœur.

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt d'avoir été si dur avec elle alors que le temps n'était pas à rester dehors. Mais depuis que Quatre n'était plus là, plus rien n'allait chez lui…

En parlant de son jeune époux…, le blondinet se trouvait justement devant la porte d'entrée, près à ressortir de l'appartement après le comportement peu accueillant de Trowa. Le musicien était complètement trempé, ses vêtements collaient tellement à son corps qu'ils dessinaient parfaitement chaque courbe de celui-ci, ses cheveux était totalement plaqués et ses mèches blondes scotchées à son front pâle.

- Quatre ? … balbutia le beau brun. C'est bien toi ? Tu…es là… .

Ne laissant même pas le temps à son compagnon de répondre, Trowa se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol sur le parquais de l'entrée.

- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! s'exclama le blondinet, un peu étonné de la réaction de son mari.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il continua de serrer fort contre lui son compagnon. Il était tellement heureux de revoir enfin l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir où que ce soit de peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Cependant Trowa commençait à peser un peu lourd, d'autant plus qu'il était complètement étalé sur son époux et qu'il semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de bouger de là de si tôt. C'est pourquoi Quatre le repoussa gentiment le faisant basculer à son tour sur le parquais. Il observa alors le visage du français qui semblait rayonner comme aux premiers jours où il l'avait connu. Ceci ému énormément le blondinet, ses yeux commençaient en effet à piquer, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de retenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait des larmes.

- Trowa remarqua l'état de son mari et s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

- Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as ? où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je…suis désolé Trowa, je ne voulais pas… je te jure… pardonnes moi s'il te plait…

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur : ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit, désolé tout le monde la terminale ça prend trop de temps. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. J'aimerai des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, pour savoir si je doit faire une suite ou pas. merci d'avance ! gros bisous a tous !!!


End file.
